


Watching You Sleep

by aquamarineskies



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Watching Someone Sleep, affectionate mikleo, it's so fluffy it's nauseating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarineskies/pseuds/aquamarineskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble on what Mikleo was doing during those three days Sorey was asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Sleep

It’s been two days since Sorey passed out after pulling out that sword. Sorey’s childhood friend, Mikleo, is sitting on a chair beside him, reading a book while waiting for his friend to wake up. 

 

Eventually, he sighed and closed the book, deciding to continue reading at another time. He propped hisn elbows up on the bed with his head resting on both palms, watching Sorey sleep. He admits that he’s getting a bit impatient waiting for Sorey to wake up, but he doesn’t want to go exploring the village and talk to Lailah without Sorey either.

 

As he watched Sorey sleep, he noticed the tiny cuts on his face that he got from the battle two days ago. They were so tiny you wouldn’t notice it, unless you look closely. Before he could stop himself or think about what he was about to do, he’s already stroking Sorey’s face—touching the tiny cuts on his cheeks, which made Sorey shiver a bit in his sleep from Mikleo’s cool touch. Mikleo, upon realizing what he just did, immediately pulled his hand away.

 _He really does have an innocent face,_ Mikleo thought. He smiled when Sorey suddenly groaned and mumbled something incoherently, as if he heard what Mikleo just thought to himself.

After a while, he looked out the window and noticed that it was already dark outside.

 _I should probably sleep now,_ he stood up and from his chair and blew out the candle that was lighting the room. He looked at Sorey one more time and did something that he knows he wouldn’t do if the young man on the bed was awake.

He leant down until his face is hovering just above Sorey’s, and he can’t help but admire how the light from the moon outside seems to make Sorey’s face appear even more peaceful and innocent. He brushed Sorey’s fringe away from his face and he leant down until his lips made contact with the other’s forehead. He closed his eyes and let his lips linger there for a moment longer, and he pulled back. He smiled at his sleeping companion and adjusted the blanket draped over him

“Goodnight, Sorey.”

**Author's Note:**

> why must these two nerds steal my heart


End file.
